house_of_sirensfandomcom-20200214-history
Siren Ecstasy
Siren Ecstasy/Erica Stacey or simply Ecstasy, is the de-facto leader of the House of Sirens and the weilder of the Hurian Dynasty's most precious treasure, the Muse of Ecstasy. Originally meant to be a conduit between the Earth and Huria, it was through the interference by Dr. Nadia Faber that she was "corrupted" and became the defender of the Earth. Erica is noble, kind and a survivor. as Ecstasy, she fights the Hurian Dynasty in dedication to her mother, who was a victim of long-term domestic violence. As a teen, she witnesses the death of her mother at the hands of her father. It was her testimony (and her diary that documented the abuse) that sent him to prison for life, but not without her father threatening vengeance against her. Her fear of retaliation is the key element that pushes her to fight against the controlling Hurian Dynasty and any injustice that comes her way. Erica Stacey transforms into Sirne Ecstasy when she holds the Muse of Ecstasy and shouts "ECSTASY AWAKEN!" Storyline Erica Stacey/Siren Ecstasy is introduced in Issue Zero as the new college student in town who appears to be haunted by her past. Upon arrival, she meets a friendly beautician named Mariah Latre, who is also her dormitory owner. Erica becomes the target of the Hurian Dynasty when Dr. Ebony Faber appears in her dreams and delivers the Muse of Ecstasy to Erica, and warns her of the impending battle that will lie ahead for her. When Dr. Faber's betrayal is revealed, Kage, the Lead Assassin of the Hurian Dynasty, sets out to retrieve the Muse of Ecstasy and kill its new owner. Kage possesses the power to transform into his victim’s worst nightmare and murder them based on their fear. The ensuing battle reveals part of Erica’s past as a survivor of domestic abuse when Kage turns into her worst nightmare-her father! When Angel unmasks Kage and his deception, an enraged Erica transforms into Siren Ecstasy and murders Kage with her new powers. The events are watched by Kage’s sister, the glamorous Garnetta Prime, who vows revenge against not only the Sirens, but Dr. Faber for her betrayal. Her intense hatred for Ecstasy and Dr. Faber is her driving force in the battle for Earth. Back in New Genesis, Erica and Mariah soon learn that each was visited by Dr. Ebony Faber and were given their powers in a dream with the same warning about the Hurian Dynasty. The two also realize that Dr. Faber mysteriously disappeared from the city approximately one year ago without a trace. As Erica establishes herself in town, she is noticed by a handsome young man named Nick Kincaid. Nick's family is one of the richest not only in the city, but the country. He is determined to land the beautiful Erica for himself, despite dating local club owner Michiko Sakaguchi. Unbeknownst to Erica, Nick has discovers her identity when she transformed in front of him to battle an agent from the Hurian Dynasty. Powers and Abilities Upon her transformation, Siren Ecstasy gains superhuman strength, speed, flight, and endurance. Ecstasy has the ability to shoot what she calls "black energy" blasts than can temporarily drain the life-force of an opponent. Ecstasy wields the Muse of Ecstasy, a legendary Hurian device that was originally intended to open the dimensional gates between Earth and Huria. With "the Muse" as it is often called, Ecstasy's existing powers are greatly enhanced. She gains the ability to use the "Tri-Bomb Explosion", that sets off three massive explosions that inflict massive damage to an opponent. Ecstasy can unleash her full potential when she transforms the muse into the deadly "Black Diamond Sword", which is a finisher in any battle. Siren Ecstasy also appears to have the ability to sense when the Hurian Dynasty is ready to attack. Usually this is confirmed by the Muse of Ecstasy when it seems to give its "Siren Call" before an impending battle. Category:Siren Ecstasy Category:House of Sirens